Revolução Ojamajo Doremi
by Doremi Harukaze PT
Summary: Depois da cerimónia de finalização de 2º ciclo, quando tudo parecia voltar à normalidade, regressam problemas no Mundo das Bruxas. Se nada fôr feito, será tarde demais para os Mundos Mágicos e o Mundo dos Humanos.
1. Desastre no MM! A fuga do Gang Negro!

Capítulo I

"Desastre no Mundo Mágico! A fuga do "Gang Negro"!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fanfic criada por: Doremi Harukaze PT

Fanfic baseada no anime "Ojamajo Doremi".

Versão: 1.0 (Esta fic pode vir a sofrer alterações assim que eu ver a Motto e/ou Dokkaan numa língua compreensível.)

**Nota importante**: Eu não possuo Ojamajo Doremi. Todo o conteúdo relacionado de Ojamajo Doremi, pertence à Toei Animation e não a mim. Esta fic foi criada por propósitos de uma fã.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Misora… Uma cidade japonesa… Uma cidade calma… Uma cidade normal… Uma cidade mágica. Bem… mágica já não é. Passou quase 1 mês desde que terminou o ano lectivo para os estudantes japoneses. Os alunos da Escola Elementar de Misora, passaram uma cerimónia memorável de transição para o 3º ciclo do ensino básico graças a uma pessoa. E essa aluna, o seu nome… Doremi Harukaze. Ela faltou à cerimónia, pois estava muito triste e não queria separar-se das suas amigas e da Bruxa Maiorca. A situação lá se resolveu. Cada uma seguiu o seu caminho: A Doremi e a sua irmã, Bibi, continuam a viver em Misora, a Emilie inscreveu-se noutra escola, a Sofia voltou para Osaka com a sua família reunida de novo, a Nicole expande cada vez mais a sua fama e vai para uma escola privada e a Momoko, foi para Nova Iorque com a sua família. Entretanto o tempo passa, tudo parecia correr normalmente, até um enorme problema surgir no oculto… (Começa a fazer eco) Mundo das Bruxas.

_Mundo das Bruxas._

_Prisão do Mundo das Bruxas._

_30 de Julho._

_3:04h da madrugada._

(Vê-se um corredor rochoso, escuro, com neblina arroxeada, com celas, algumas delas isoladas e outras não.)

(Uma Bruxa-Guarda, estava no seu turno a fazer o seu trabalho de vigia. Ouve-se um estalo metálico numa cela ao fundo do corredor.)

Bruxa-Guarda: - Huh? (Olha para o fundo, e com a vassoura voa até ao local)

(Ao chegar ao local a Bruxa-Guarda é atingida por um feitiço negro vindo da cela)

Bruxa-Guarda: - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHGGggggggg! (A Bruxa-Guarda é estrangulada pelo feitiço e uns segundos depois cai paralisada no chão)

Anónimo da cela: - Idiota… (Pega na vassoura da Bruxa-Guarda e voa para um ponto alto onde faz um feitiço que destrói 3 celas)

Anónimo da cela (2): - Estou livre! Finalmente livre! (Salta do local)

Anónimo da cela (3): - Bom trabalho irmã! (Teletransporta-se para junto das outras)

Anónimo da cela (4): - Resultou na perfeição! (Aparecem umas escadas cristalizadas e arroxeadas até ao chão onde pisavam as outras. Começa a desce-las)

Anónimo da cela (1): - Tivemos sorte pois esta noite só havia uma Guarda. Agora vamos sair deste sítio imundo.

Anónimo da cela (4): - Que saudades tenho eu da minha poltrona! (Riso de bruxa)

Anónimo da cela (3): - Ei ainda é cedo para pensares nisso. (Ar sério)

Anónimo da cela (4): - Está calada! Afinal eu tenho uma poltrona mais bonita que a tua eu sei! (Sorriso de quem goza)

Anónimo da cela (3): - (Ar danado) TUUUUUU!...  
Anónimo da cela (1): - (Fica maior que elas enquanto elas ficam de cabelos em pé e bem pequenas) CALEM-SE TODAS!

(Uma Bruxa-Guarda que estava num corredor mais acima, ouve um grito, voa até ao local e vê as 4 pessoas anónimas libertadas.)

Bruxa-Guarda: - (Ar pálido)

(As 4 pessoas anónimas encolhem-se, com gotas a verem-se detrás das suas cabeças, pálidas, e olham lentamente para cima, para a Bruxa-Guarda que estava no cimo a observá-las.)

Bruxa-Guarda: - ALERTA! (Voa o mais depressa possível para outro local)

Anónimo da cela (2): - Lindo serviço! -.-

Anónimo da cela (1): - Vamos embora!

(As 4 pegam em vassouras e fogem a voar, do local. O Alarme soava na prisão, as Bruxas-Guardas estavam em pânico, ao saberem quem são as fugitivas.)

(Mais à frente com os feitiços negros das fugitivas, conseguem escapar do local até estarem em total contacto com o exterior.)

Anónimo da cela (3): - Ufa! Por uma unha negra!

Anónimo da cela (4): - (Ar convencido) Se vocês não tivessem criticado a minha poltrona, ninguém saberia que nós escapámos!

Anónimo da cela (3): - (Chateada) Ora essa! Tu é que começaste!

Anónimo da cela (4): - (Ar convencido) A inveja é uma coisa muito feia…

Anónimo da cela (3): - JÁ CHEGA! É DESTA! (Concentra uma esfera de magia negra na mão)

Anónimo da cela (1): - (Aperta o pulso da mão da 3ª anónima) PAREM! VOCÊS JÁ ME IRRITAM COM A VOSSA ATITUDE! DEVIAM DE ESTAR NO JARDIM DE INFÂNCIA DA BRUXA PON E DA BRUXA PI!

Anónimo da cela (2): - (Ar sério para a 1ª anónima) Olha quem fala! O teu grito estragou tudo!

Anónimo da cela (1): - O MEU?!

Anónimo da cela (2): - Sim, o teu!

Anónima da cela (1): - Cala-te!

Anónima da cela (2): - Como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa. (Suspira)

Anónima da cela (3): - E se nós vermos o lado positivo da nossa situação: Escapámos! Para quê estarmos aqui a discutir enquanto poderíamos estar a comemorar?

Anónima da cela (4): - Pela 1ª vez tens razão.

Anónima da cela (1): - Ah sim, pois claro! Finalmente após séculos de prisão, vamos voltar a conquistar este Mundo patético e reclamar o trono! Esperem só até ver! (Riso maléfico de bruxa)  
(As 4 anónimas riem-se maleficamente à estilo bruxa enquanto desaparecem no horizonte a voar de vassoura)

Pouco depois na sala da Rainha do Mundo das Bruxas…

(Bruxa Majorin corre até à sala)

Majorin: - Majestade!

(A Rainha aparece dum canto escuro)

Rainha: - O que passa?

Majorin: - É um desastre! Houve 4 fugas na Prisão, há poucos minutos!

Rainha: - Quem são as prisioneiras?

Majorin: - Segundo o relatório, foram as bruxas antigamente conhecidas como o "Gang Negro"!

Rainha: - Não pode ser!

Majorin: - Os relatórios assim confirmam as identidades.

Rainha: - (Vira-se para a janela) Isto é grave… Muito grave… Majorin, envia anúncios para todos os habitantes a alertar a situação e reforçar a segurança.

Majorin: - Certo. (Nervosa, faz uma vénia e vai-se embora)

Rainha: - (A falar para si mesmo) Eu tenho uma solução que pode resolver este problema.

As horas passam. Foi anunciado o alerta para a fuga do "Gang Negro" em todo o Mundo das Bruxas. Os habitantes, ficaram com medo de sair das suas casas devido ao medo de se encontrarem com o Gang. A segurança foi reforçada por todo o lado. No Mundo dos Humanos, decorria um dia normal, excepto numa casa em Misora, em que o dia que decorria era especial.

_Mundo das Humanos._

_Misora, Casa dos Harukaze._

_30 de Julho._

_15:00h da tarde._

(Emilie chega a casa da Doremi e toca à porta com um embrulho atrás das costas)

(A porta abre-se)

Doremi: - (Sorri) Emilie!

Emilie: - (Sorri) Olá Doremi, (mostra-lhe o embrulho) feliz aniversário!

Doremi: - (Pega no embrulho) Obrigada!

(Emilie entra em casa da Doremi. A festa decorria na sala de estar. Lá estavam os pais da Doremi e a Bibi.)

Emilie: - Boa tarde, Srº e Srª Harukaze!

Pais da Doremi: - Bem-vinda!

Bibi: - (Sorri) Olá Emilie!

Emilie: - (Sorri) Olá Bibi!

Bibi: - Como estão a ser as férias?

Emilie: - Estão a ser boas, eu à 2 semanas atrás fui passar 5 dias em Kyoto com a família.

Bibi: - Em Kyoto?! Que fixe! (Ar desanimado) Tens tanta sorte Emilie, eu estive este tempo todo a aturar a Doremi, ai nem sabes como ela tem sido!

Doremi: - (Chateada) Bibi!

Bibi: - (Ar de quem se acha com razão) Mas só estou a dizer a verdade, tu nunca mudas, nem mesmo nos teus aniversários!

(Emilie ri-se)

Doremi: - Que raio de irmã que eu tenho… (Gota na cabeça)

Emilie: - Bem, vamos divertir-nos.

Doremi e Bibi: - Sim!

(As 3 divertem-se a tarde toda com jogos, conversas e vendo televisão. Chegam as 19:00h, e começam a cantar os Parabéns à Doremi pelo seu 12º aniversário.)

Pais da Doremi, Bibi e Emilie: - … Hoje é dia de festa, cantam as nossas almas para a menina Doremi, uma salva de palmas! (Palmas)

Doremi: - (Sorri, respira fundo e sopra as velas)

Emilie: - Agora tens direito a um desejo. Pensa num desejo e trinca a vela.

Doremi: - OK. (Fecha os olhos e tenta pensar num desejo. Após uns segundos pega na vela e trinca-a enquanto pensa "Quero ter um namorado.")

(Enquanto partia-se o bolo, a Bibi pergunta: )

Bibi: - Que desejaste Doremi?

Doremi: - Eu pedi… (Emilie interrompe-a)

Emilie: - Não podes revelar o desejo, senão fica sem efeito!

Bibi: - Oh que pena… Mas também, acho não pediu grande coisa (Risos).

Doremi: - (Danada) Bibi!!!!!!

Bibi: - Ehehe!

Emilie: - (Ri-se)

Doremi: - Emilie, já posso abrir o teu presente? (Gota na cabeça)

Emilie: - Claro! Podes abrir!

(Doremi abre o embrulho cheia de curiosidade)

Doremi: - (Olhos pequenos) Err… O que é isto?

Bibi: - (Olha para dentro do embrulho) (Dá uma brutal gargalhada)

(Dentro do embrulho estava um livro um pedacito grosso)

Emilie: - É uma Enciclopédia. Contém tudo o que precisas para estudar neste ano lectivo. Desde dicas de um trabalho de grupo em Área de Projecto até matéria de Geografia.

(Doremi de um momento para outro, passa de feliz para entristecida.)

Emilie: - Oh? Então Doremi, que se passa?

Doremi: - (Suspira) Oh nada… Lembrei-me da Sofia, da Nicole, da Momoko e da Flora… Tenho saudades delas, eu adorava que estivessem aqui.

Emilie: - (Entristece) Oh… Eu compreendo, eu também tenho saudades delas, mas tenho a certeza que não se esqueceram de ti. (Sorri)

Doremi: - (Vira-se para a Emilie e sorri) Emilie…

Bibi: - (Triste) Eu também tenho saudades delas… E da Esponjinha também…

Emilie: - Não fiques assim Bibi…

Bibi: - (Acaba por sorrir)

Pai da Doremi: - Oh, o que é que a Emilie te ofereceu?  
Bibi: - UMA ENCICLOPÉDIA! (Ar de gozo)

Pai da Doremi: - Uma enciclopédia? (Ri-se) Era mesmo o que a Doremi precisava!

Mãe da Doremi: - Ofereceram-lhe uma enciclopédia? Mesmo o que a Doremi precisava!

Bibi: - Eu não digo? Hihihihi! (Continua a rir-se) É bom que uses essa enciclopédia Doremi!

Doremi: - (Ar lixado) Bem, vou guardá-la. Queres vir ao meu quarto Emilie?

Emilie: - Sim. (Sorri)

(Saiem da sala e sobem as escadas)

Bibi: - Ei esperem por mim! (Corre até às escadas)

(A mãe e o pai da Doremi olham um para o outro com um ar lixado)

Mãe da Doremi: - Uma enciclopédia?

Pai da Doremi: - Será que ela vai dar uso?

Mãe da Doremi: - Duvido.

Pai da Doremi: - Eu também.

(Baixam cabeça com uma gota a ver-se na cabeça deles)

Assim que elas sobem as escadas, chegam ao quarto da Doremi.

(Doremi guarda a enciclopédia)

Doremi: - Pronto!

(De repente, as 3 meninas sentem um pequeno tremor nos pés.)

Bibi: - O que é que se passa?

Doremi: - Tremor de terra?

Emilie: - Talvez…

(Começam a aparecer na janela 3 bolhas grandes)

Doremi, Bibi e Emilie: - (Ar confuso) De onde vêm estas bolhas?

(Emilie é apanhada por uma bolha, do qual fica cercada no interior)

Emilie: - AAAAAAAAAAH!  
Doremi e Bibi: - Emilie!

Emilie: - AJUDEM-ME! (De repente a bolha desaparece)

Doremi e Bibi: - (Abraçam-se uma à outra cheias de medo) UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Doremi: - (Olhos grandes) Ela desapareceu!

Bibi: - (Olhos grandes) Mas como!?

(Bibi é apanhada por outra bolha, do qual também fica cercada no interior)

Bibi: - AAAAAAAH! DOREMI SOCORRO! (Bate na bolha)

Doremi: - Bibi! (Tenta esmurrar a bolha)

(A bolha desaparece)

Doremi: - (Mãos na cabeça) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAS O QUE SE PASSA AQUI!? ELA DESAPARECEU COM A EMILIE!

(A 3ª bolha apanha a Doremi e cerca-a)

Doremi: - (Assustada) SOCOOOOOOOOOORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…(A bolha desaparece, apenas restando um eco no quarto da Doremi do seu pedido de socorro.)

Momentos depois, num sítio colorido, surge uma bolha, do qual rebenta e sai a Emilie.

Emilie: - (A tremer) Eh? (Olha à volta) Mas afinal onde estou?

(Surge outra bolha que se rebenta e sai a Bibi)

Bibi: - Aaaaaaaah! (Cai) Auuu! (Olha para o lado) Emilie! Tu estás bem?

Emilie: - Sim estou! Onde estamos?

Bibi: - (Olha à volta) Não sei!

(Surge outra bolha que se rebenta e sai a Doremi)

Doremi: - GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Cai de cabeça)

Emilie e Bibi: - (Forçam o fechar de olhos, pois viram que aquela queda não é das mais aconchegantes)

Emilie: - Essa deve ter doído…

Doremi: - (Levanta-se enquanto esfrega a cabeça) (Olha para a frente) Emilie! Bibi! Vocês estão bem?

Emilie: - Estamos, e tu?

Doremi: - Também… Mas… Onde nós estamos?

Bibi: - Ninguém daqui sabe… A propósito, Doremi, devias treinar melhor as aterragens, essa foi das piores que já vi.

Doremi: - Agradeço a tua sinceridade, Bibi. (Esfrega-se)

Bibi: - Eu sei. (Ri-se com um olhar de gozo)

(Enquanto conversavam, aparecem mais 3 bolhas)

Emilie: - OH NÃO! AS BOLHAS! MAIORCA MAIORCA MAIORCA MAIORCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Desata a correr de um lado para o outro com o pânico)

Bibi: - Ai não! As bolhas de novo!

Doremi: - (Olhos que revelam medo)

(Uma bolha aproxima-se)

Bibi: - Algo me diz que vamos viajar de novo!... (Ar escandalizado)

(A bolha rebenta e cai a Sofia)

Sofia: - AAAAAAAAAH! (Cai de barriga)

(Doremi, Bibi e Emilie nem queriam acreditar que estavam a ver a Sofia. Mas no entanto outra bolha rebenta e cai a Nicole de lado. A última bolha também rebenta e cai a Momoko e costas.)

Sofia: - (Levanta-se e esfrega-se) (Grita com raiva) MALDIÇÃO! QUE RAIO DE PARTIDA FOI ESTA!?

Nicole: - (Levanta-se) Mas o que aconteceu?!

Momoko: - (Levanta-se) What a trip! (Zonza)

Doremi, Bibi e Emilie: - (Alegres) Sofia, Nicole, Momoko!

(As 6 olham umas para as outras, cheias de alegria. Correram para abraçar umas às outras, com as saudades.)

Doremi: - Juntas outra vez!

Momoko: - Que saudades já tinha de vocês meninas!

Nicole: - Eu também! No trabalho eu pensava em vocês muitas vezes!

Sofia: - Eu chegava a lembrar-me de vocês, quando estava aborrecida!

Emilie: - Eu já tinha muitas saudades!

Bibi: - E eu!

(As 6 riram-se)

Sofia: - Muito bem… Quem pregou esta partida? Olhem que não achei uma surpresa agradável…

Bibi: - Isso também gostávamos de saber!

(Ao longe, ouve-se um abrir de porta, em que sai a Majorin.)

Majorin: - A vossa majestade, pede a vossa comparência com urgência.

(As 6 ficaram estupefactas ao ver a Bruxa Majorin, pois aperceberam-se de imediato que foram parar ao Mundo das Bruxas. No entanto seguem a Majorin e chegam em pouco tempo à sala do trono.)

Majorin: - A Rainha chegou!

(As 6 fazem uma vénia até à Rainha de sentar no trono)

Rainha: - Levantem-se.

(As 6 levantam-se)

Rainha: - É bom voltar a ver-vos. Pedi a vossa comparência, porque estamos com um grande problema.

Doremi: - O que se passa Majestade?

Rainha: - Esta madrugada, um grupo de 4 bruxas escapou da prisão do Mundo Mágico. Essas bruxas à muitos séculos atrás, tentaram invadir juntas o Mundo das Bruxas, com intenções de dominar tudo, transformar a população em escravos, e apoderarem-se do trono. Foi terrível, pois chegaram a apoderar-se de mais de metade do nosso mundo. Elas juntas estudaram as artes da magia negra, e juntas são muito poderosas. Tão poderosas que nem a própria Rainha Antecessora, a Majotourbillon as pôde travar. Por sorte, um grupo de bruxas da Patrulha Real pôde travá-las.

(As 6 escutam atentamente.)

Rainha: - Pensávamos que tudo estaria resolvido e controlado, mas estávamos enganadas. Foi relatado esta madrugada a fuga das mesmas bruxas que ameaçaram o nosso mundo à séculos atrás: Bruxa Sen, Bruxa Akane, Bruxa Rei e Bruxa Katsumi. Juntas são conhecidas como o "Gang Negro". Elas têm de ser paradas a todo o custo, caso contrário, trará graves consequências para ambos os Mundos Mágicos incluindo o Mundo dos Humanos.

(As 6 ainda ficam mais assustadas)

Nicole: - (Assustada) Que tipo de consequências?

Rainha: - Um cataclismo se gerava. Para além dos mundos mágicos perderem as suas cores e vegetação, a população seria escravizada e as 4 apoderavam-se do Trono. Elas também pretendem encher o Mundo dos Humanos com magia negra, para os mesmos fins.

Emilie: - (Assustada) Isso é terrível!...

Bibi: - (Assustada) Tenho um mau pressentimento…

Sofia: - (Assustada) Majestade, o que se pode fazer para pará-las?

Rainha: - Convoquei-vos para travarem o "Gang Negro", assegurando que elas voltam à prisão.

As 6: - O QUÊ?! (Assustadas)

Bibi: - Mas, mas nós não passamos de menores! Não chegamos ao nível delas de magia nem nada!

Momoko: - A Bibi tem razão…

Rainha: - Vocês praticaram magia durante 4 anos. Passaram por muitas dificuldades e vocês conseguiram ultrapassá-las a todas. Vocês também fizeram a diferença em ambos os Mundos Mágicos. Eu desde que vos conheci, sempre confiei em vocês. Vocês têm capacidades para enfrentar o "Gang Negro".

Doremi: - (Séria) Eu aceito.

As 5: - Doremi?!

Doremi: - Eu aceito. Podem ser muito perigosas… Mas… E… E depois?!... Juntas somos capazes de tudo, afinal passámos por muita coisa!

(As 5 meninas olham para a Doremi, cheia de confiança, o que contagia a outras.)

Sofia: - (Séria) Eu também aceito. Não vou permitir que aquelas Bruxas dominem os Mundos Mágicos e o nosso mundo!

Doremi: - (Sorri) Sofia.

Bibi: - (Séria) Eu também! A união faz a força!

Sofia: - Isso é que é falar Bibi! Então meninas?

Emilie: - (Séria) Vou lutar.

Momoko: - (Séria) Vamos pô-las no sítio onde pertencem!

Nicole: - (Séria) Elas vão aprender a não se meterem com os outros!

Rainha: - Óptimo. Tenho aqui pessoas que gostariam de vos ver.

(As meninas olham para o lado esquerdo do qual se vê a Flora [Com físico de 12 anos, a Maiorca e as Fadas)

Flora: - MAMÃS! (Salta)

As 6: - (Alegres) Flora!

(Flora corre até elas e abraça-as)

Flora: - A Flora tinha saudades vossas!

Doremi: - Nós também!

(As fadas voltam para as raparigas, contentes por voltarem a ver as companheiras. As raparigas também o ficaram.)

Maiorca e Lála: - Meninas!

As 6: - Maiorca! Lála!

(As 6 abraçam a Maiorca)

Maiorca: - (Com falta de ar) AI! ESTÃO A SOFOCAR-ME!

(Elas largam-na)

Maiorca: - Eu estou tão contente por voltar a ver-vos!

(As raparigas riem-se.)

Flora: - (Muito contente) A Flora trouxe-vos de bolhas!

(As raparigas ficam especadas a olhar para a Flora, com um fundo azulado e reticências a passarem pelo fundo tipo rodapé)

Sofia: - Afinal foste tu! Que raio de transporte! Pregaste-nos um susto, ainda por cima, sem nos avisar antes!

Flora: - (Ar inocente) Oh, Flora pedir desculpa, pois achava que era giro.

(As raparigas ficam com gotas na cabeça e a rir)

Flora: - E a Flora vai ajudar as mamãs a lutar! (Pose de Comandante Ranger)

As 6: - SÓ PODES ESTAR A BRINCAR! (Olhos esbugalhados)

Rainha: - A Flora vai ajudar-vos, pois a sua magia poderosa vai ser uma grande ajuda para vocês. Majorin.

Majorin: - Sim. (Aproxima-se das 7 raparigas com um tabuleiro com novos Medalhões)

As 7: - Uau! (Pegam todas num Medalhão. O Medalhão de cada uma tinham 7 botões: o botão central é o maior e tem a cor favorita da utilizadora. Os restantes botões, são mais pequenos e têm as cores das restantes utilizadoras que pertencem ao seu grupo.)

Rainha: - Esses Medalhões são os novos da Patrulha Real. Só as Bruxas de Nível 1 com poderes de alto nível podem usar esses medalhões. Para se transformarem, basta pressionar o botão do meio e atirarem o Medalhão ao ar.

Doremi: - OK! Primeiro eu!  
(Doremi pressiona o botão do meio do Medalhão. Surge uma onda mágica vinda do centro que se espalha. 3 pares alternados de cores, invocam energia no centro do Medalhão. O centro começa a brilhar e o Medalhão começa a girar muito depressa no sentido horário [Só o centro do Medalhão não gira. A luz do botão central fica mais intensa e gira no sentido anti-horário. Doremi atira o Medalhão ao ar, que fica a flutuar no ar. Doremi rodopia e surgem de cima dois raios mágicos para as mãos que fazem surgir as luvas. Doremi salta, rodopia e mais dois raios mágicos atingem os pés que fazem surgir as botas. Ainda no ar, Doremi estica o peito e um raio mágico mais intenso atinge o peito que faz surgir o fato. Doremi volta para o chão. Dois pequenos raios atingem as orelhas que fazem surgir os brincos e um raio mágico atinge a cabeça que faz surgir o chapéu. O Medalhão gira em direcção à Doremi com um rasto mágico, e Doremi com o braço direito esticado apanha o Medalhão e coloca no peito. Doremi faz a sua pose.)

Doremi: - Ipti Ipti Doremiti!

(As outras 6 ficam maravilhadas com o novo fato de Aprendiz. Era similar ao último fato antes utilizado.)

Emilie: - Sou a seguir! (Transforma-se)

Emilie: - Ipti Ipti Emiliti! (Pose)

Sofia: - (Transforma-se e faz pose) Ipti Ipti Sofiriti!

Nicole: - (Transforma-se e faz pose) Ipti Ipti Nicoliti!

Momoko: - (Transforma-se e faz pose) Ipti Ipti Momokoti!

Bibi: - (Transforma-se e faz pose) Ipti Ipti Bibiriti!

Flora: - (Transforma-se e faz pose) Ipti Ipti Floraiti!

Momoko: - Fantastic!

Flora: - Uau! Flora adorar fato novo! (Saltinhos)

Nicole: - É muito parecido com o que usámos antes.

Rainha: - Muito bem, para aparecer o cracórdeão, terão de tocar no vosso Medalhão "Dó, Mi, Fá, Sol". Para as vassouras, terão de tocar no sentido inverso.

Doremi: - (Doremi toca "Dó, Mi, Fá, Sol" no Medalhão. O Medalhão gira [Excepto o botão central e múltiplos raios mágicos vindos do centro fazem aparecer o Cracórdeão no ar, que cai na mão dela.)

(Cracórdeão tinha um aspecto de uma varinha mágica, mas ao mesmo tempo assemelhava-se a uma arma.)

(Todas as outras fazem o mesmo e ficam a observar para os seus novos Cracódeões com aspecto invulgar.)

Rainha: - Esses novos Cracórdeões têm um poder especial que permite neutralizar feitiços negros. Cada cracórdeão pode levar 10 sementes reais.

Sofia: - Genial, essas bruxas vão ver do que somos capazes!

Rainha: - Contudo… (Sofia cala-se e olha seriamente para a Rainha, pois tinha um mau pressentimento acerca do que a Rainha ía dizer a seguir.) Ainda é cedo para cantar vitória.

Vocês ainda não têm poder suficiente para travar o "Gang Negro". Vocês terão de fazer 9 Exames da Patrulha Real.

Doremi: - Como nos Exames de Bruxaria…

Rainha: - Exactamente. Como estão no nível 10, são classificadas como membros da "Patrulha Real de baixo nível", ao completarem os Exames, os vossos poderes aumentam e até completarem o nível 1, serão classificadas como membros da "Patrulha Real Elite" e só com esse poder poderão enfrentar o "Gang Negro" e travar os planos delas.

(As 7 olham seriamente para a Rainha, acenando a cabeça em sentido de afirmação.)

Rainha: - Dentro de uma semana, a Lua vai sorrir. Nessa noite, a Maiorca vem buscar-vos para realizarem o 1º Exame da Patrulha Real. Desejo-vos muita sorte.

As 7: - Obrigada Majestade!

(As Ojamajos levantam-se e saiem da sala na companhia da Maiorca)

Maiorca: - Ouviram bem o que a Rainha disse? Vocês não podem falhar de maneira nenhuma! NÃO PODEM!

Doremi: - Sim Maiorca, nós percebemos! (Gota na cabeça)

Lála: - Espero bem que não…

Emilie: - Huh? Que queres dizer com isso Lála?

Lála: - Bem… Ouvi dizer que a tutora dos membros da Patrulha Real é a Bruxa Suzume.

Emilie: - Bruxa Suzume?...

Maiorca: - (Suspira desgostosa) É uma Bruxa muito rígida! É muito conhecida pelos seus Exames serem frustrantes para os membros da Patrulha Real!

Emilie: - (Os óculos da Emilie racham) Ai, ai…

Bibi: - Tenho um mau pressentimento…

Maiorca: - É como a Drª Bruxa Coração, mas muito pior. Muitos poucos membros da Patrulha Real alcançou a classificação Elite e diz-se que a Bruxa Suzume participou nas buscas do "Gang Negro" à séculos atrás, para tentar detê-las. Muitos membros da Patrulha Real sacrificaram as suas vidas para as deter… Muitas bruxas perderam vida.

(As raparigas ficam chocadas e ganharam medo.)

Flora: - Como?! (Lacrimejar) Flora não quer morrer! De maneira nenhuma! (Abana a cabeça muito depressa em sentido negativo) Não, não, não!

Lála: - (Zangada) Essa parte não devias ter contado, Maiorca!

Maiorca: - Oh… Desculpa, não pude evitar…

Doremi: - (Aperta as mãos, e treme) Temos de ser fortes…

Maiorca: - Err… Bem… É melhor irem andando… Flora!

Flora: - (Recupera) A Flora levar as mamãs para casa!

Doremi: - Hei espera! (Triste) Vamos separar-nos de novo?!

Momoko: - (Entristece com as outras, mas chega ao pé da Doremi, e pega-lhe numa mão) Mesmo que estejamos longe, a amizade entre nós todas é permanente.

Doremi: - (Doremi pensa nas palavras da Momoko, mas mesmo assim continua desanimada.)

Momoko: - E antes de irmos todas embora… (Momoko tira de um bolso dos seus calções, um embrulho e diz contente para a Doremi) Feliz aniversário!

Doremi: - (Surpreendida) Oh!

Nicole: - (Tira também um embrulho) Feliz aniversário Doremi!

Flora: - (Tira outro embrulho) Flora desejar um aniversário muito feliz à mamã Doremi!

Sofia: - (Tira também outro embrulho) Feliz aniversário! (Sorriso bem aberto) Julgavas que tínhamos esquecido de ti?

Doremi: - Meninas (Tenta conter as lágrimas), obrigada a todas!

(As 6 riem-se)

Flora: - Bem mamãs! Hora de ir para casa! BOLHINHAS MAIS BOLHINHAS APAREÇAM! (Com o seu novo cracórdeão faz surgir as mesmas bolhas que transportaram as Ojamajo para o Mundo das Bruxas)

(As bolhas cercam as meninas que voltam para as suas casas.)

Momentos depois, a festa da Doremi acaba e Doremi despede-se de Emilie.

Doremi: - Foi muito bom teres vindo, agradeço-te imenso!

Emilie: - Não foi nada Doremi, eu diverti-me muito! (Sorri) Então vemo-nos para a semana! Adeus Doremi, adeus Bibi! (Vai-se embora)

Doremi e Bibi: - Adeus!

Doremi: - E obrigada!

(Doremi e Bibi voltam para dentro.)

A família Harukaze jantou bifes, para comemorar o 12º aniversário da Doremi. Depressa chega a hora de deitar.

Doremi abre a janela do seu quarto e olha para a Lua, em quarto crescente, com as estrelas bem visíveis e os grilos a cantar.

Doremi: - (Suspira) Espero que o Exame me corra bem…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do Capítulo 1

Autora desta Fic: Espero que tenham gostado do 1º Capítulo da "sequela" de Ojamajo Doremi Dokkann (Que nunca mais aparece em Portugal, nem sequer a Motto ainda temos! TT)

O que será que o "Gang Negro" estará a tramar?

Será que as Ojamajo vão passar o 1º Exame da Patrulha Real feito pela tutora Bruxa Suzume?

Será que as Ojamajo vão-se reunir de novo?

A resposta para estas perguntas e muitas outras no Capítulo 2 de "Revolução Ojamajo Doremi"!

Felicidade e magia para todos! \


	2. Concentração Máx! O Exame da PR de N9!

Capítulo II

"Concentração máxima! O Exame de Nível 9 da Patrulha Real!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fanfic criada por: Doremi Harukaze PT

Fanfic baseada no anime "Ojamajo Doremi".

Versão: 1.0 (Esta fic pode vir a sofrer alterações assim que eu ver a Motto e/ou Dokkaan numa língua compreensível.)

**Nota importante**: Eu não possuo Ojamajo Doremi. Todo o conteúdo relacionado de Ojamajo Doremi, pertence à Toei Animation e não a mim. Esta fic foi criada por propósitos de uma fã.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passou uma semana desde o aniversário da Doremi, que acabou por ser um dia mais especial do que estava propriamente à espera. Ela, a Emilie e a Bibi foram parar ao Mundo das Bruxas e reencontraram-se com as restantes amigas. Chamadas a pedido da Rainha das Bruxas, tomaram conhecimento do grave problema que o Mundo das Bruxas passava naquele preciso momento. As 7 foram nomeadas novamente membros da Patrulha Real, com dois objectivos a cumprir: passar os 9 Exames da Patrulha Real da Bruxa Suzume e prender o "Gang Negro" com os seus novos poderes. Tarefa fácil? Isso é o que as Ojamajos e vocês leitores vão ver a partir de agora.

_Mundo das Humanos._

_Misora, Casa dos Harukaze._

_6 de Agosto._

_Meia noite._

(Doremi vestida no seu quarto, vai à janela e vê a Lua a sorrir)

Doremi: - A Lua está a sorrir, portanto… Hoje é Exame!

Doremi: - (Sorri e tira o medalhão do bolso) Está na altura de me transformar!

(Doremi transforma-se)

Doremi: - (Pose de transformação) Ipti Ipti Doremiti!

(Nesse momento, a porta do quarto dela abre-se)

Doremi: - (Vira-se e assusta-se) KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Do escuro, aparece a Bibi já com fato de Patrulha Real vestido)

Bibi: - (Ar sério) Doremi, está calada! Ainda acordas os nossos pais por tua causa!

Doremi: - (Aliviada, mas um pouco chateada) Ainda bem que és tu! Que susto!

Bibi: - Pela tua cara até parece que foste ao espelho.

Doremi: - (Vê-se veia atrás da cabeça) Para a próxima bate à porta!

Bibi: - (Ar de gozo) Não me dás ordens a mim.

Doremi: - (A tentar acalmar-se)

(No céu escuro aparecem 6 pessoas a voar de vassoura. Eram a Maiorca com a Lála, a Emilie, a Sofia, a Nicole, a Momoko e a Flora.)

Maiorca: - Boa noite meninas!

Doremi e Bibi: - (Alegres por verem-na e às restantes) Boa noite Maiorca! Boa noite a todas!

Lála e as restantes: - Boa noite Doremi e Bibi!

Maiorca: - Peguem nas vossas vassouras, vamos partir!

Doremi e Bibi: - (Tocam no seu medalhão "Sol, Fá, Mi, Dó" e aparecem as vassouras)

(As duas saem do quarto a voar e juntam-se às outras)

Lála: - Então, preparadas para o vosso 1º Exame?

Sofia: - (Cheia de confiança) Claro que sim!

Momoko: - Esperei a semana toda por isto!

Nicole: - Eu estou preparada.

Flora: - (Sorri) Flora estar ansiosa!

Bibi: - (Enorme sorriso) Vai ser fácil!

Emilie: - Eu estou um pouco nervosa...

Doremi: - E eu preocupada.

Sofia: - (Olha para a Emilie e para a Doremi) Acho que não é caso para tanto… Afinal é um 1º Exame, de certeza que é fácil!

Maiorca: - Se eu fosse a ti Sofia, não estaria muito confiante… Dizem que a Bruxa Suzume é muito rígida, mas muito mesmo!

Sofia: - Isso não me fará perder a confiança, Maiorca.

Maiorca: - Está bem, está bem… (Lembra-se de algo) Já agora, vocês ainda não sabem como alterar o vosso Cracórdeão para o Cracórdeão da Patrulha Real pois não?

As 7: - Huh?

Emilie: - Mas o nosso Cracordeão não é o da Patrulha Real?

Maiorca: - Pois… Estou a ver que não sabem. A Rainha mandou-me avisar-vos que o vosso Cracórdeão que têm quando o fazem aparecer, é o cracordeão de uma Aprendiz de Bruxa. Para transformarem o vosso Cracórdeão para o Cracórdeão da Patrulha Real terão que fazer o Circulo Mágico e pronunciar "Traz-nos o poder da Patrulha Real, já!". Assim terão o vosso Cracórdeão alterado e com poderes aumentados de acordo com o vosso nível de classificação. Lembrem-se que só devem usar os poderes da Patrulha Real em casos extremos e nos Exames.

As 7: - (Acenam a cabeça em sinal de afirmação)

Lála: - Bem, então vamos andando, não podem chegar atrasadas ao Exame.

As 7: - Vamos!

(As aprendizes seguem a Maiorca. Uns minutos depois chegam a um beco escondido na cidade, com um espelho velho no chão)

Nicole: - Que viemos aqui fazer?

Maiorca: - Aqui está uma porta para o Mundo das Bruxas. (Faz um estalo mágico)

(A imagem do espelho distorce e aparece o Mundo das Bruxas no seu interior)

Maiorca: - Agora têm de saltar.

Flora: - Flora adorar saltar! SALTA! (Salta para o espelho e desaparece)

Momoko: - Here we go! (Salta para o espelho e desaparece)

Nicole: - (Salta para o espelho e desaparece)

Bibi: - Vou entrar! (Salta para o espelho e desaparece)

Doremi: - Yahoo! (Salta para o espelho e desaparece)

Emilie: - (Nervosa e a apontar para o espelho) Têm a certeza que isto é seguro?

Sofia: - Deixa-te de coisas Emilie! (Pega na mão da Emilie) Aqui vamos nós! (Salta com a Emilie)

Emilie: - MAIORCAAAAAAA! (Desaparece no espelho juntamente com a Sofia)

Maiorca e Lála: - (Entram no espelho e desaparecem. O Espelho volta a mostrar a reflexão anterior)

(As Aprendizes caiem suavemente no chão do Mundo das Bruxas)

Lála: - Cá estamos nós!

Emilie: - (A tremer) Mai…Mai…Maiorca…

Sofia: - (Confusa) Emilie, já acabou.

Emilie: - Já? (Fica normal) Só isto?

Sofia: - (Ri-se com gota na cabeça) Tens de ser mais despreocupada.

Doremi: - Meninas, vamos fazer o Círculo Mágico.

As 6: - OK!

(Tocam "Dó, Mi, Fá, Sol" nos seus Medalhões e aparecem os Cracórdeões)

(As 7 põem-se em posição)

(Doremi estica o braço e coloca o Cracórdeão na horizontal, um pouco abaixo dos seus olhos fechados. O interior brilha de baixo para cima criando uma luz forte no cimo do Cracordeão. Doremi abre os olhos.)

Doremi: - Pirika Pirilalá Descontraída! (Aponta Cracórdeão no ar)

(Emilie estica o braço e coloca o Cracórdeão na horizontal, um pouco abaixo dos seus olhos fechados. O interior brilha de baixo para cima criando uma luz forte no cimo do Cracordeão. Emilie abre os olhos.)

Emilie: - Pilipili Popalora Flexível! (Aponta Cracórdeão no ar)

(Sofia estica o braço e coloca o Cracórdeão na horizontal, um pouco abaixo dos seus olhos fechados. O interior brilha de baixo para cima criando uma luz forte no cimo do Cracordeão. Sofia abre os olhos.)

Sofia: - Pameklaque Larilá Orgulhosa! (Aponta Cracórdeão no ar)

(Nicole estica o braço e coloca o Cracórdeão na horizontal, um pouco abaixo dos seus olhos fechados. O interior brilha de baixo para cima criando uma luz forte no cimo do Cracordeão. Nicole abre os olhos.)

Nicole: - Pururun Purun Elegante! (Aponta Cracórdeão no ar)

(Momoko estica o braço e coloca o Cracórdeão na horizontal, um pouco abaixo dos seus olhos fechados. O interior brilha de baixo para cima criando uma luz forte no cimo do Cracordeão. Momoko abre os olhos.)

Momoko: - Perutan Petton Maravilhosa! (Aponta Cracórdeão no ar)

(Bibi estica o braço e coloca o Cracórdeão na horizontal, um pouco abaixo dos seus olhos fechados. O interior brilha de baixo para cima criando uma luz forte no cimo do Cracordeão. Bibi abre os olhos.)

Bibi: - Pipito Puritto Graciosa! (Aponta Cracórdeão no ar)

(Flora estica o braço e coloca o Cracórdeão na horizontal, um pouco abaixo dos seus olhos fechados. O interior brilha de baixo para cima criando uma luz forte no cimo do Cracordeão. Flora abre os olhos.)

Flora: - Poporin Rorin Grandiosa! (Aponta Cracórdeão no ar)

(As 7 juntam-se cruzando os 7 Cracórdeões no ar)

As 7: - Traz-nos o poder da Patrulha Real, já!

(No cimo aparece o símbolo do Mundo Mágico, que dele surge uma espiral mágica sobre as Ojamajos.)

(Os Cracórdeões flutuam no ar girando envolvidos com uma esfera mágica. Após uma certa velocidade ao girarem, a esfera mágica aparece e os novos Cracórdeões caiem nas mãos das Ojamajos)

As 7: - Uau! (Olham para os Cracórdeões com um novo aspecto)

Bibi: - Então estes são os Cracórdeões da Patrulha Real…

Maiorca: - Muito bem, agora que já têm os Cracódeões prontos, vamos ao Exame.

(As Aprendizes seguem novamente a Maiorca.)

Maiorca: - Chegámos.

(As 7 olham em volta. Por cima estava uma tabuleta a dizer "Academia da Patrulha Real". À frente avistavam um campo vasto, e pelos lados algumas casas, que supostamente serviam para outros fins.)

Maiorca: - (Grita) Está aqui alguém?

(Nada se ouve)

Doremi: - (Braços atrás da cabeça) Às tantas hoje não há Exame…

(De repente, aparece uma bola de fumo à frente delas)

Todas: - (Tossem)

???: - Muahahahahaha! Sejam bem vindas à Academia da Patrulha Real!

(O fumo desaparece e a pessoa desconhecida revela-se ser a Bruxa Suzume)

Maiorca: - (Olhos grandes) AH! Bruxa Suzume! (Gota na cabeça e várias vénias) Lamento incomodá-la, pensávamos que não estava aqui!

Bruxa Suzume: - (Ar sério) Que tolice! Fica sabendo que quando se trata de Exames nunca falto. Quem são as inquiridas?

Maiorca: - São elas. (Aponta para as 7 Aprendizes)

Bruxa Suzume: - (Olha para as Aprendizes com um olhar muito frio, desagradada e desiludida.)

(As Aprendizes olham assustadas, com cabeça baixa, para a Bruxa Suzume)

Bruxa Suzume: - (Olha para a Maiorca) Deves estar a brincar comigo.

Maiorca: - (Atrapalhada e com olhos grandes, a abanar muito depressa a cabeça) NÃO! NÃO ESTOU!

Bruxa Suzume: - Que desilusão… Como é que te atreves a trazer para aqui humanas? Miseráveis humanas?

Sofia: - (Sentindo-se injustamente tratada, interrompe a conversa) A Maiorca não está a brincar. Somos nós que vamos fazer o 1º Exame.

Bruxa Suzume: - (Vira lentamente a cara para a Sofia, com o seu olhar frio) Julgas-te capaz de fazer um Exame da Patrulha Real?

Sofia: - (Séria) Tenho cara de quem vem para aqui passear?

Bruxa Suzume: - (Vira-se de costas) Idiotas…

Sofia: - AH SUA… (Momoko e Emilie seguram na Sofia, tapando-lhe a boca)

Momoko: - Acalma-te Sofia!

Doremi: - (Séria) Fique sabendo que à 3 anos atrás, eu, a Emilie, a Sofia e a Nicole recebemos poderes da Patrulha Real por ordem da Rainha!

Bruxa Suzume: - (As últimas palavras da Doremi chamaram-lhe a atenção, mas lança outro olhar frio à Doremi) Como dizes?

Doremi: - É verdade. Usamos poderes da Patrulha Real para proteger a Flora.

Bruxa Suzume: - (Olhar frio) Então e as restantes?

Doremi: - Podem nunca ter sido membros da Patrulha Real, mas elas têm capacidades para isso.

(Momoko, Bibi e Flora olham sérias para a Bruxa Suzume)

Bruxa Suzume: - (Olha para elas, mas continua na dúvida)

Maiorca: - Elas receberam novamente os poderes da Patrulha Real através da Rainha, por isso eu não vim para aqui para nada.

Bruxa Suzume: - (Fecha os olhos) Está bem, mas fiquem sabendo que só passam os Exames os que realmente demonstram ter capacidades. (Vira-se) Sigam-me.

(As 7, juntamente com a Maiorca e a Lála, seguem a Bruxa Suzume.)

Bruxa Suzume: - (Pára de andar) O vosso 1º Exame vai ser realizado aqui.

(À volta estava um campo de relva, com alguns arbustos e árvores)

Emilie: - (Para o ouvido da Momoko) O que vamos fazer aqui?

Momoko: - (Baixinho) No idea!

Bruxa Suzume: - O 1º Exame consiste em utilizar magia forte o suficiente para acertar em alvos que aparecem aleatoriamente em sítios diferentes. Não podem acertar nos animais com um ar bondoso, nem em Bruxas com um ar sorridente. Só em alvos que demonstrem um ar maléfico. Vão aparecer ao todo 10 alvos num tempo limite de 5 minutos. Para transitarem devem ser o mais rápidas possível em acertar os alvos correctos com magia forte. Se acertarem em 3 alvos errados ou mais, não transitam. Se o tempo acabar e não tiverem acertado pelo menos 5 alvos correctos, também não transitam. Sair da área limitada para acertar nos alvos também equivale a não transição. Perceberam?

As 7: - Er… Sim.

Bruxa Suzume: - Muito bem… Quem é a primeira? (Olha friamente para as 7 Aprendizes, com ares que revelam nervosismo, medo, incerteza, preocupação, e muitas outras coisas.)

Bruxa Suzume: - (Acaba para olhar para a Doremi, pois anteriormente foi a rapariga que chamou mais a atenção) Tu, de cor-de-rosa!

Doremi: - (Assustada) O quê? Eu!?

Bruxa Suzume: - Sim, tu! És a primeira a fazer o Exame, põe-te em posição no centro do campo. (Aparece a área limite no chão que indica o espaço que se pode deslocar.)

(Doremi lentamente vai para a área e quando chega lá, olha para trás e vê as raparigas a fazerem gestos de boa sorte e a Maiorca a fazer gestos de "Não podes falhar!")

Bruxa Suzume: - Como te chamas?

Doremi: - Sou… Sou a Doremi.

Bruxa Suzume: - Muito bem Doremi, o Exame vai começar dentro de 5… 4…

Bruxa Suzume: - 3… (As Aprendizes olham fixamente para a Doremi)

Bruxa Suzume: - 2… (A Maiorca e a Lála também olham fixamente para a Doremi)

Bruxa Suzume: - 1… (Respira fundo seriamente e aperta a mão no Cracórdeão)

Bruxa Suzume: - Agora! (Faz um estalo com os dedos)

(Aparece um alvo maléfico no lado direito da Doremi)

Doremi: - Pirika Patrulha! (Concentram-se raios mágicos no Cracórdeão e quando Doremi liberta a magia, acerta em cheio no alvo que desfaz-se em pedaços)

(As 7 sorriem)

As 7: - É isso mesmo Doremi! Muito bem!

Maiorca: - COMEÇAS BEM! NÃO FALHES!

Lála: - Força nisso!

Doremi: - (Sorri ao ver que tem apoio)

(Aparece outro alvo maléfico ao lado esquerdo da Doremi)

Doremi: - Pirika Patrulha! (Concentra magia e acerta no alvo mais uma vez)  
(Passam 3 minutos e 30 segundos e Doremi acertou nos 6 alvos que apareceram e esses 6 eram alvos maléficos)

(Surgem dois alvos. Um deles era maléfico e um era bondoso)

Doremi: - Pirika Patrulha! (Acerta no alvo maléfico)

(O último alvo surgiu atrás da Doremi, que por brincadeira, a Bruxa Suzume colocou a imagem da Maiorca)

Doremi: - (Não repara que é um alvo bondoso) Pirika Patrulha!

As 7 mais a Maiorca e a Lála: - EH!? (Olhos grandes)

Doremi: - (Vira-se e acerta no alvo da Maiorca. Quando dá conta que o alvo que destruiu era a Maiorca, coloca o braço atrás da cabeça com uma gota junta) Eheheh…

Maiorca: - (Chega-se ao pé da Doremi e abana-a) IDIOTA! EU SOU MALÉFICA É?!

Doremi: - (Tonta) DESCULPA MAIORCA, EU NÃO REPAREI! NÃO FOI POR QUERER! A SÉRIO!

Bruxa Suzume: - Terminou o tempo! Apareceram 8 alvos maléficos e 2 bondosos. Acertaste em 8 alvos maléficos e 1 bondoso. Não saíste da área e destruíste os alvos com magia forte o suficiente. (Fecha os olhos) Passaste.

(Maiorca pára de abanar a Doremi)

Doremi: - Passei? (Tonta, dirige-se para junto das outras)

(Maiorca volta para junto delas)

Bruxa Suzume: - Próxima… Tu de azul! És a seguir!

Sofia: - (Gira o cracórdeão) OK! (Dirige-se para a área)

Bruxa Suzume: - Como te chamas?

Sofia: - Sou a Sofia.

Bruxa Suzume: - Muito bem Sofia, o Exame começa dentro de 5… 4... 3… 2… 1… Agora! (Estalo com os dedos)

(A Sofia faz o Exame. Surgiu primeiro um par de alvos pois a Bruxa Suzume lembrou-se da atitude que a Sofia teve anteriormente e deduziu que ela seria a que tinha mais confiança no grupo, portanto quis apertar um pouco o desafio com alvos aos pares.)

Sofia: - Pameklaque Patrulha! (Concentra magia e dispara ao mesmo tempo nos dois alvos maléficos alternadamente)

As 7: - Uau!

Emilie: - Espectacular Sofia!

Doremi: - Força Sofia!

Maiorca e Lála: - Contamos contigo!

(A Bruxa Suzume ficou surpreendida com a técnica que a Sofia utilizou pois era invulgar para aprendizes da Patrulha Real de baixo nível)

(Surge mais um par de alvos mas ambos eram bondosos)  
Sofia: - (Sorriso maroto e braços apoiados na cintura) Como se eu fizesse algo.

(Os alvos desaparecem e surgem desta vez 3 alvos ao mesmo tempo, todos maléficos)

Sofia: - (Surpresa) 3?!

As 7: - 3 alvos?!

Bibi: - Ai aquilo é difícil!

Bruxa Suzume: - (Olhar frio mas sorridente)

Sofia: - Pameklaque Patrulha! (Concentra magia e destrói 2 alvos ao mesmo tempo)

Sofia: - Pameklaque Patrulha! (Concentra magia e tenta acertar no outro alvo, o problema é que desaparece e a magia da Sofia falha) Bolas!!!!!

(Depressa passam os 5 minutos)

Bruxa Suzume: - Terminou o tempo! Apareceram 7 alvos maléficos e 3 bondosos. Acertaste em 6 alvos maléficos e nenhum bondoso. Não saíste da área e destruíste os alvos com magia forte o suficiente e até mesmo destruíste 2 alvos ao mesmo tempo, mas deixando escapar um. (Fecha os olhos) Passaste.

Sofia: - Viva! (Corre até ao pé das outras)

As 7: - Fantástico Sofia!

Sofia: - Ah não foi muito difícil! (Braço atrás da cabeça)

Bruxa Suzume: - A seguir é a rapariga de vermelho!

Bibi: - Eu?

Bruxa Suzume: - Sim, tu a baixinha.

Bibi: - (Aborrecida enquanto se dirige para a área) Eu não sou baixinha!

Bruxa Suzume: - Nome.

Bibi: - Sou a Bibi.

Bruxa Suzume: - Muito bem Bibi, o Exame começa dentro de 5… 4... 3… 2… 1… Agora! (Estalo com os dedos)

(A Bruxa Suzume reparou que ela é a mais nova do grupo [Na verdade é a Flora, mas como está com físico de uma rapariga de 12 anos, é natural que uma pessoa não dê conta, e pensando que conseguia enganá-la colocou nos primeiros minutos, alvos bondosos. A Bibi não caiu no truque, mas de resto eram alvos maléficos. Os 5 minutos passam.)

Bruxa Suzume: - Terminou o tempo! Apareceram 6 alvos maléficos e 4 bondosos. Acertaste em 6 alvos maléficos e nenhum bondoso. Não saíste da área e destruíste os alvos com magia forte o suficiente. (Fecha os olhos) Passaste.

Bibi: - Nheck nheck nheck! (Dirige-se ao pé delas) Foi fácil!

Sofia: - (Ri-se) Cá pra mim a Bruxa Suzume pensava que te enganava por seres a mais nova!

Bibi: - Posso ser a mais nova mas tenho capacidades! Hihihi! (Ri-se)

Bruxa Suzume: - A próxima será a rapariga de laranja, com óculos.

Emilie: - Sim. (Entra na área)

Bruxa Suzume: - Nome.

Emilie: - Sou a Emilie.

Bruxa Suzume: - Muito bem Emilie, o Exame começa dentro de 5… 4... 3… 2… 1… Agora! (Estalo com os dedos)

(Os alvos apareciam um de cada vez, alternadamente, pois saia um maléfico, outro bondoso, um maléfico, outro bondoso, por aí adiante. Passam os 5 minutos.)

Bruxa Suzume: - Terminou o tempo! Apareceram 7 alvos maléficos e 3 bondosos. Acertaste em 7 alvos maléficos e nenhum bondoso. Não saíste da área e destruíste os alvos com magia forte o suficiente. (Fecha os olhos) Passaste.

Emilie: - Que alívio! (Volta para junto das outras)

Bruxa Suzume: - A seguir, a de branco.

Flora: - SIM! (Corre até á área)

Bruxa Suzume: - Nome.

Flora: - Flora! (Sorri)

Bruxa Suzume: - (A Bruxa Suzume pensa por um bocado, pois não tem a certeza se a rapariga é a Flora do Mundo das Bruxas ou apenas uma humana como as outras.) Hmmm… OK. Muito bem Flora, o Exame começa dentro de 5… 4... 3… 2… 1… Agora! (Estalo com os dedos)

(O Exame decorre na normalidade, até que no final ela destrói um alvo numa magia tão forte que até a magia prolonga na relva uns 5 metros)

As 7 mais a Maiorca e a Lala: - (Olhos grandes e bocas abertas)

Bruxa Suzume: - (Com cara de quem não pretendia comentar a situação) Errhem, terminou o tempo! Apareceram 7 alvos maléficos e 3 bondosos. Acertaste em 7 alvos maléficos e nenhum bondoso. Não saíste da área e destruíste os alvos com magia forte o…

Flora: - (Sorri) SUFICIENTE!

Bruxa Suzume: - … (Gota na cabeça) Sim, o suficiente… (Fecha os olhos) Passaste.

Flora: - A Flora conseguiu! (Corre até junto das outras)

Doremi: - (Gota na cabeça) O final é que…

Nicole: - (Gota na cabeça) … não era necessário ser assim.

Flora: - Mas Flora estar emocionada por isso finalizou assim!

As 7: - (Gota na cabeça com uns risos)

Lála: - (Gota na cabeça) A Flora no seu melhor.

Maiorca: - (Acena a cabeça em sinal de afirmação)

Bruxa Suzume: - Agora é a de amarelo.

Momoko: - (Dirige-se para a área)

Bruxa Suzume: - Nome.

Momoko: - Sou a Momoko.

Bruxa Suzume: - Muito bem Momoko, o Exame começa dentro de 5… 4... 3… 2… 1… Agora! (Estalo com os dedos)

(E mais um exame decorre. Momoko consegue apanhar depressa o jeito e destrói os alvos correctos.)

Bruxa Suzume: - Terminou o tempo! Apareceram 8 alvos maléficos e 2 bondosos. Acertaste em 8 alvos maléficos e nenhum bondoso. Não saíste da área e destruíste os alvos com magia forte o suficiente. (Fecha os olhos) Passaste.

Momoko: - All right! (Volta para junto das outras)

Lala: - Também estiveste bem Momoko.

Momoko: - Obrigada. Afinal é fácil usar a magia da Patrulha Real.

Nicole: - Pois, basta pensar bem no que queres fazer e daí controlas a magia.

Bruxa Suzume: - Por fim, falta mais uma. Tu de roxo.

Nicole: - Certo. (Vai para área)

Bruxa Suzume: - O teu nome.

Nicole: - Sou a Nicole.

Bruxa Suzume: - Muito bem Nicole, o Exame começa dentro de 5… 4... 3… 2… 1… Agora! (Estalo com os dedos)

(O último exame de nível 9 também não foi grande coisa para a Nicole. Destruiu os alvos correctos sem problemas.)

Bruxa Suzume: - Terminou o tempo! Apareceram 7 alvos maléficos e 3 bondosos. Acertaste em 7 alvos maléficos e nenhum bondoso. Não saíste da área e destruíste os alvos com magia forte o suficiente. (Fecha os olhos) Passaste.

Nicole: - (Sorri e vai para junto das outras)  
Bruxa Suzume: - Vocês as 7 passaram o 1º Exame da Patrulha Real, parabéns. (Lança magia para os Cracórdeões de todas)

As 7: - Viva! (Saltam todas contentes pelo sucesso que tiveram no Exame)

Bruxa Suzume: - Agora os vossos cracórdeões têm magia de Nível 9 ou seja, vocês têm o nível mágico da "Patrulha Real Principiante".

Maiorca: - Quando é que é o próximo exame?

Bruxa Suzume: - Terão de voltar dentro de um mês, quando a Lua estiver a sorrir. (Olha para as 7 raparigas) Este exame pode ter sido fácil, mas para a próxima posso garantir-vos não será assim. Isto é apenas o começo. Agora podem ir-se embora.

Maiorca: - Então até daqui a um mês. (As raparigas, a Maiorca e a Lála afastam-se do local)

Momoko: - Afinal o 1º Exame não foi grande coisa, esperava algo pior.

Nicole: - Concordo, para um primeiro exame foi fácil.

Emilie: - O meu nervosismo rapidamente passou ao ver como era o exame.

Sofia: - Não foi muito difícil, mas fiquei com pena de ter falhado o 3º alvo…

Doremi: - Eu estava demasiado preocupada!

Maiorca: - (Ao ouvido da Doremi) IDIOTA! (Doremi cai de lado) TU ESTAVAS A IR NA PERFEIÇÃO ATÉ QUE ACERTAS NUM ALVO ERRADO! SORTE NÃO SERES ELIMINADA POR ISSO!

Doremi: - (A tentar recuperar dos fortes decibeis) Não foi de propósito Maiorca!

Maiorca: - (Chateada)

Lála: - O que importa é que todas passaram o Exame.

Bibi: - Claro que sim, aquilo não custou nada!

Maiorca: - Mas receio bem que para a próxima será pior…

(Enquanto se afastavam do local, a Bruxa Suzume via-as ao longe e pensava: )

Bruxa Suzume: - (Pensativa) Não vejo um desempenho daqueles à muitos séculos. (Recorda-se das 7 Aprendizes a destruírem os alvos.) (Fecha os olhos) Humanas, hein? (Sorri) Isto vai ser interessante.

Maiorca: - Bem, tempo de despedir outra vez, já sabem, dentro de um mês venho buscar-vos.

As 7: - Certo.

Doremi: - (Suspira) As aulas começam dentro de um mês…

Nicole: - Meninas, tive uma ideia, agora que podemos voltar a usar magia e regressar ao Mundo das Bruxas, porque não combinamos para nos encontrarmo-nos todas na cidade do Mundo das Bruxas?

Sofia: - Excelente ideia Nicole! Assim podemos passar uma tarde juntas, podíamos almoçar cá e tudo e fazer umas visitas!

Nicole: - Então fica combinado, para a semana, a partir das 14 pois é aí que estou livre, pode ser?

Momoko: - No problem!

Flora: - Flora estar sempre disponível!

Emilie: - Eu não tenho nada para fazer à tarde portanto posso ir!

Sofia: - Eu posso ir!

Doremi e Bibi: - Nós também!

Doremi: - Então até depois amigas!

Flora: - Pororin Rorin Flora Flora pi! Quero que apareçam bolhas já!

(Surgem bolhas que cercam as 6 Aprendizes e desaparecem. Cada uma regressa ao seu sítio e deitam-se na cama, cansadas com o Exame)

Maiorca: - Vamos pôr-te no Jardim de Infância, Flora.

Flora: - Sim! (Contente)

(A Maiorca, a Lála e a Flora caminham para o Jardim de Infância. Enquanto caminhavam, lá bem no cimo, a Bruxa Katsumi estava a observá-las. Ela viu tudo, incluindo o Exame.)

Bruxa Katsumi: - Humanas da Patrulha Real Principiante… Algo que não se vê todos os dias. (Voa para longe desaparecendo no horizonte com um riso maléfico)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do Capítulo 2

Autora desta Fic: Olá de novo! Espero que tenham gostado do 2º Capítulo da "sequela" de Ojamajo Doremi Dokkann (--, a Motto não aparece em Outubro de certeza)

Será que as Ojamajos vão ter um dia normal no passeio no Mundo das Bruxas?

O que será que a Bruxa Katsumi vai tramar?

Será que as Ojamajos vão-se reunir no regresso às aulas? (Sim, é verdade que perguntei isto no 1º capítulo, mas assim um leitor puxa mais a cabeça :P)

A resposta para estas perguntas e muitas outras no Capítulo 3 de "Revolução Ojamajo Doremi"!

Felicidade e magia para todos! \


End file.
